


The Price Of Revenge

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Shadowhunters Collection [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demon Deals, Evil Plans, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A silent wish is heard.





	The Price Of Revenge

You ambled through the streets of New York, wondering how your life had become such a mess.

A family that hated you-friends that abandoned you-and a boyfriend that had betrayed you.

It was as though everyone was determined to destroy you, to hurt you so badly you couldn’t get back up again.

And as you thought of everything you’d been through-you found yourself making a plea to anyone who’d hear you-the bitter resentment bubbling to the surface, pushing down the sorrow as anger filled your entire being.

_“As you wish”._

You blinked your eyes open as scorching heat engulfed you.

Shooting up, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting, you found yourself in a chamber of sorts, books littering the floor as candles burned, back aching from the stone slab you’d been sleeping on.

Sliding off the slab, your feet touched hot stone, burning the soles of your feet.

Letting out a hiss, you jumped back up, head darting around as fear gripped your heart.

“H-hello? Where am I?” you yelled to the emptiness.

There seemed to be no response, until you heard a chuckle from the shadows, a figure emerging from seemingly nowhere.

“Who are you?” you asked, shuffling to the centre of the slab, holding your knees to your chest.

He smirked to himself, striding towards you with amusement in his eyes.

“I am who you called for”.

You stared at him blankly, too scared to say anything.

“_Hurt them-make them pay. _That’s what you asked, was it not?”

Your eyes widened in shock, unable to understand how he’d heard your silent wishes.

“Don’t worry-I won’t harm you”, he assured, his voice soft, yet chilling.

He picked up a book and set it beside you, waving a hand as it flicked open, the image of your boyfriend covered in blood.

“W-what is that?” you stammered, looking away in disgust as the pages flipped, landing on a picture of your best-friend’s headless corpse.

“That? That is your wish. If you’re willing to pay the price”.

He leaned closer, a grin on his face as you looked up.

“Name your price”.


End file.
